For the First Time
by Komander Kool
Summary: Prior to the Rainy Night, what if Rick invited Lisa for dinner rather than letting out a bad mouth!


**For the First Time**

_A/N: Rick and Lisa's love story just reminds me and my wife. When we were just friends, we really quarrel a lot. No one could really get me mad except her. While reminiscing, I remembered what I sang for her on our wedding day, while she was marching down the isle. It was this song "For the First Time" by Kenny Loggins. Well, I got inspired to write a one-shot on Rick and Lisa and this short story takes place days right after "Operation: Star Saver". More or less, it is the beginning of the episode "A Rainy Night". Please read and review. Though it's my third fan fic, please be gentle )._

Tender blue eyes met sparkling emerald greens. Rick and Lisa were caught up in the moment; they just stood there, inches away from each other. They were staring eye to eye, being drowned by each other's gaze, but not wanting to be rescued from that moment.

_**Are those your eyes, is that your smile? **_

_**I've been looking at you forever**_

_**Yet I never saw you before**_

_**Are these your hands, holdin' mine**_

_**Now I wonder how I could've been so blind**_

"I-I think I would be needing my hands again Commander…" Lisa spoke softly as she realized that both of them had been staring at each other's eyes for quite a while and have been holding each other's hand while doing so.

Their hands actually got tangled when both of them bent down to get the patrol report that fell on the floor since Lisa, for unknown reasons, failed to give a good grip on the folder as Rick handed it over to her. It just slipped from her hands, she bent down to get it, then she just felt Rick's warm and strong hands over hers. Rick slowly picked up her hands until she just realized that both them were giving gentle squeezes on each other's hands as they both tried to stand slowly. As for Rick's report, it just stayed on the floor.

Vanessa's jaw dropped and she just sat there in shock. She would never have believed what she was seeing if she wasn't there to witness the whole thing. And what made it funnier was that the two didn't even notice that she was there.

"I-I'm sorry Captain! I..." Rick blushingly replied as he slowly let go of Lisa's hands while staring on their hands as it separated.

"It's okay, Rick!" Lisa shyly replied as she slowly pulled her hands away from Rick's.

"I came as soon as I finished my report. The chief told me you wanted to see me immediately after I landed so I thought of bringing my report here as soon as I could. I was thinking that you wanted firsthand information about last night's patrol so -- I mean…" Rick explained while bending again to pick up his report from the floor.

Lisa could've gotten disappointed by that response from Rick. She would've wanted that Rick's reason for being there was that he really looked forward to seeing her instead of "work reasons." But she was still floating among the clouds after that "simple" touch they had that she even didn't know what to feel about what he said. Finally, she opened her mouth, but it was her heart that started to speak and not her mind.

"No Rick! It's not that! I just wanted to get the earliest opportunity to apologize for my behavior in the-- last mission, I mean I was pretty aware that you just made it from a very dangerous mission and for me to send you back to run after Khyron was…"

She wasn't able to continue with her last statement but in her mind, she said what she wanted to say. _"I was just too hurt to see you welcome Minmay back in your arms, Rick. I guess I was too jealous to see those things before my eyes!"_

Rick, with a hint of regret, remembering how he lambasted and treated Lisa indifferently right in front of Minmay tried to come up with his reply. "Lisa… you don't have to say sorry for anything. As my C.O., you have all the right to issue orders. Actually, I should be the one apologizing because I acted harshly against your orders. I mean, that was very unprofessional of me."

"Well, how about we forget all of those ugly things, what do you think? Lisa delightedly suggested.

Rick could only nod at Lisa's statement, of course with a shy smile.

We're really good at fighting, huh! Now I want to believe the saying that 'practice makes perfect!'" Lisa continued trying to lighten up the moment.

"Hahahahaha! You got that one right Lisa!" Rick let out an honest amusement and saw the sparkle in Lisa's green eyes that was slowly but surely hypnotizing him that very moment.

As if being controlled by an unknown force, Rick uttered something unexpected. "Uhm, Captain, can I make it up to you? I know this too much of a short notice but -- how about dinner -- tonight, my place!"

_"Did I hear that right? Rick's asking me out for dinner?" _Shocked, Lisa tried to figure out what she just heard.

"Your'e right, I think that's a little too sudden Captain!" Lisa gave a quick reply in the midst of her shock and immediately regretted what she just said.

_"Fool, what's gotten into you! Here he is, asking you out and that's the first thing you would say?"_ Her heart scolded her in her thoughts.

"I-I see! I guess you have some prior appointment tonight…" Rick said with a hint of disappointment.

_"No, no Rick! Actually, I'd love to spend one whole evening with you, any time, any day!"_ Her heart shouted from within.

"A-Actually, I have nothing to do tonight Rick!" Lisa managed to answer back with a shy smile.

"Does that mean it's a date?" Rick's eyes widened with a complementary smile.

Lisa saw radiance return to Rick's blue eyes. She could forever stare in those eyes and get lost and never mind it at all.

"S-Sure! I'll be out by 1800hrs." Lisa nervously replied. She never saw this coming and it came to her as a shock but she managed to give a composed impression.

"I'll pick you up here then, from the base!" Rick gladly replied.

"Huh! But I need to change, I mean I would still be in my uniform…" Lisa protested.

"Don't worry about it Captain! I do love to have you in my home in that uniform. You look great in that. Hahahaha! Kidding aside, it's nothing formal, just a simple dinner -- hopefully a good start –- for us?" Rick hinted Lisa.

"O-Okay… if you insist." Lisa agreed.

She looked at her watch and suddenly lost the smile she'd been wearing after she accepted Rick's invitation.

"Oh, Captain, as much as I still want to have a conversation with you, I must leave for an important meeting… Anyway, have a great day ahead Commander!"

Lisa started making her way to the door of her control module. She gave Rick a quick smile as she opened the door.

"You too Lisa!" Rick quickly replied as he watched Lisa disappear behind the door of the control module of the SDF-2 bridge.

Then he noticed Vanessa at her station in the corner of the room.

"Oh hi Vanessa! Didn't notice you were here!" Greeted a surprised Rick.

"How sweet of you Captain to invite Lisa out for dinner. Don't you know that she's been waiting like ages for something like this?" Vanessa replied.

"What do you mean, 'she's been waiting?'" Rick asked Vanessa with narrowed eyebrows.

"Well Commander, isn't it obvious? It just so happens that Captain Hayes is in love with you! Don't you see?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"You mean Lisa is, in love? And with me? You gotta be kidding. The only thing she's in love with is her job!" Rick winked at Vanessa and both of them knew that what he said was just a "line".

"Anyway, see you around Vanessa! You take care!" Rick bade farewell and made his way to the door.

_**For the first time I am looking in your eyes **_

_**For the first time I'm seein' who you are**_

_**I can't believe how much I see **_

_**When you're looking back at me**_

_**Now I understand why love is, love is**_

_**For the first time**_

Later that evening, Rick waited patiently at the quadrangle fronting the main entrance to the SDF-2. He felt a cold breeze on his skin. He looked up and noticed dark clouds forming.

_"What's taking her so long! It might rain and I don't even have an umbrella to…"_ He was deep in his thoughts when he heard someone call his name – a voice that suddenly made his heart leap.

"Rick!" Lisa waved excitedly and wanted to make a dash towards Rick but tried to compose herself since she was still within the base. She walked in a casual manner towards him as military protocol would dictate.

Rick approached her then started walking by her side towards the gate of the base. Some personnel who saw what was unfolding that very moment cannot help but give a buzz or smile as the two went on their way. Well, who wouldn't know about them? Their "adventures" over the TAC Net was already "legendary." As some pilots would joke about it, they would say that the "adjustment period" went way ahead before the "honeymoon." And now, it seems that the honeymoon period is just about to start.

"Hi! How was the rest of the day?" Asked Rick while still anxious of the skies above.

"Well, the usual. It was actually a boring day. After my meeting, Vanessa and I almost spent the whole day staring at each other!" Lisa giggled.

"You know what? I like it when you giggle that way!" Rick complemented Lisa as he put his gaze on her.

"Will I be seeing more of that tonight?" Rick smilingly inquired.

"Depends on you, Hunter!" Lisa replied with a big smile.

Just a few more blocks to Rick's place, it slowly but surely started to drizzle.

"Uh-oh, this was what I was afraid of!" Rick spoke as he opened his palm in a gesture of trying to catch raindrops.

"I think we need to make run for it!" Rick suggested Lisa.

"Couldn't agree more! C'mon!" Lisa grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him.

It was too late for the two because the rain came pouring fast and what a downpour it was. Both got caught in the middle of the rain but made it to Rick's quarters. Their clothes were drenched with rainwater. By the door, both rested, breathing heavily.

"I-I never thought -- you could run -- that fast!" Rick spoke while panting so hard.

"Well -- I can't believe -- that the endurance of -- the Air Group Commander is less superior -- than a woman's!" Lisa teased Rick.

Rick smiled. Lisa can be so much fun to be with, especially went she reveals her humorous side. He was struck with awe as he set his eyes on Lisa. There she was soaked and wet, rolls of her hair gone. Her hair dropped straight down on her shoulders and the brown color of her hair became more alive as the street lamps reflected their lights on it. Her eyes of green shone brightly as her face sparkled because of the beads of water on her face and she just looked so heavenly. Just like a wet angel he thought.

On the other hand Lisa was also staring at Rick. His blue eyes, so bright as it reflected the night-lights. His hair more unruly and dripping wet. She felt like bringing her hand to his head and brush off that dark hair. She tried to hold that urge.

Lisa was the first to speak, again.

"Are we going to stay here and freeze to death?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lisa! I just can't take my eyes of you. You are so beautiful Lisa! A beautiful wet officer! Hahahaha!" Rick smiled while staring at Lisa for a few seconds then grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"After you Captain!" Rick motioned for Lisa to enter the quarters first.

Lisa didn't know how to explain the strange emotions welling up insider her heart at Rick's last expression.

"_Is he teasing me or is there more to what he said ?"_ She silently asked herself as she made her way to the living room.

"I guess I have to get you out of those wet clothes Commander!" Rick said as he closed the door behind.

She looked at Rick with a confused expression. Rick noticed it immediately and felt embarrassed realizing just what he said.

"I mean, what I was trying to say was… I don't want you to catch a cold so I think it would be better for you to get a warm shower and you may – ah, I have some spare robes in the bathroom. Don't worry they are clean – just pulled them from the dryers." Rick stuttered.

"Okay Rick, thanks." Lisa smiled and went towards the bathroom.

A little while and the sound of the shower could be heard. Lisa hummed some melody and Rick couldn't help but overhear.

_"Hmn… she could carry a tune!"_ Rick smiled to himself.

Rick busied himself by setting up the dining table so that once Lisa is done, he could also take a short shower and then both of them could get on with the dinner. As a matter of fact, he was already starving but having Lisa in his home, he couldn't distinguish if what he really felt were butterflies in his stomach or hunger. But in his heart, he knew something else. He just realized it the night before and after all the events this day, it seems everything is falling according to his plan, except for the rain of course. Nevertheless, he wanted to thank God for the rain for it became for him an assurance that Lisa would stay longer in his home that evening.

After a few minutes, Lisa came out of the bathroom, wearing a white robe and a towel rolled over her head, holding up her hair. Rick noticed how sexy Lisa's neck was and he swallowed hard at the sight.

"M-My turn!" Rick said trying to compose himself at the view that he saw and made his way to the bathroom.

"Uhm, Lisa, I don't know what you'd like to keep you warm. Anyway, there's coffee and cocoa in the kitchen so just do feel at home. I'll be in a minute!" Rick called to Lisa before closing the bathroom door.

"_There's nothing to keep me warm than your arms around me!"_ Lisa thought to herself with a devilish smile on her face.

"Okay Rick!" She replied.

_"Oh Rick, as if I don't know your kitchen well. If you only knew, I was the one who kept your place sane!_"

Lisa opened her bag and got the box of rare exotic tea that Claudia gave her earlier.

"_Good thing my bag didn't get soaked. Well, let's put this to use!"_ She started preparing the tea.

Rick came out from the shower in a pair of sweat pants and sweater. He went straight to the kitchen and caught Lisa still preparing their drinks. He stopped for a while and stared at her as she moved fluidly in his kitchen. He didn't make his presence obvious for a while. He couldn't help but admire Lisa. He noticed that she already removed the towel on her hair and her hair dropped straight on her back and her shoulders. Her back was all Rick could see and his eyes started to scan every inch of Lisa, from the head, to her shoulders, down to her waist, then her hips, the down to her long legs to her rounded heels. The robe that she was wearing could not hide the outline of the curves on her body. Just then, Lisa felt like someone was watching her and so she turned around.

"Rick! How long have you been there?" A startled Lisa asked with a blush.

"Ah- just came in." Rick lied.

"Were you staring at me, Hunter?" Lisa raised a commanding voice as she knew Rick was lying.

"Actually, I was amazed at how you invaded my room! I was about to ask you, why you are wearing my bunny slippers! I was saving that for the winter." Rick smiled pointing to the bunny slippers cuddling Lisa's feet.

Lisa blushed and looked down at the pair of cute bunny slippers. She couldn't find anything to keep her feet warm and so she took the liberty to look for something to wear in Rick's bedroom when he was still taking a shower. She saw the cute bedroom slippers, which are shaped like rabbits, with long ears. Well, she just slipped both her feet and it felt warm and comfortable.

Rick noticed that Lisa seemed not to find the right words to explain why she got the "bunnies". He broke the awkward silence with a wink and started moving towards Lisa.

"It's okay Lisa! Actually, you look cute in that!"

Lisa blushed again.

"You seem to know your way around my kitchen Ms. Hayes, and even my bedroom! I would like to think that you've been spying on me!" Rick joked as he inched closer to where Lisa was.

Lisa just managed to show a beautiful smile and continued preparing with the tea. Rick on the other hand started bringing out the dinner that he prepared just for the two of them.

_**Can this be real, can this be true**_

_**Am I the person I was this morning?**_

_**And are you the same you?**_

_**It's all so strange, how can it be?**_

_**All along this love was right in front of me**_

After a very good dinner, the two found themselves sitting on the couch, both savouring the tea that Lisa prepared.

"I never thought you were good at cooking!" Lisa complemented Rick.

"_And the dish you prepared was my favorite! Oh Rick, you're a complete package!"_ Lisa's heart continued what she was saying.

Rick actually prepared an Italian dish, one of Lisa's favourite cooking.

"Actually, it should be a secret. I was planning to reserve it for my future wife! But now that you've discovered it, I will have to make you swear not to tell her about this dinner, okay!" Rick jokingly replied.

"She would be a fortunate wife." Lisa said sadly trying to swallow the truth as she thought Rick was referring to Minmay as his future wife and definitely not her.

_"I'd love to be your wife Rick!"_ Her heart shouted within.

"Fortunate wife? Hhmmm…. I'm not sure about that, but I'm sure you'd make a lovely wife Lisa! Whoever marries you would be the most fortunate guy in this universe!" Rick countered.

"I mean, consider this cup of tea. Wow! By the aroma alone, I'm already alive! I feel like I could take on a battalion of Zentraedis. And it was prepared by no other than Commander Lisa Hayes!" He exclaimed raising his cup of tea.

"I hope you're not implying that I'm only good with tea, Mr. Hunter!" Lisa jokingly replied.

"Hahahaha! Next time, I'd like to taste your cooking!" He returned his gaze to Lisa.

"Honestly Rick, I'm not good at it. I actually envy you!" She admitted.

"Well, I think I have to take back what I said! I should've said, 'You'd make a lovely wife but your husband wouldn't be that fortunate!' Hahahaha!" Rick let out a hearty laughter.

"Hunter, you've got some nerve! You think I cannot learn how to cook? And if I did, you'd be begging me on your knees just to have a taste of it!" Lisa replied with false anger at Rick's reaction.

"Hey! Don't get too touchy!" Rick quickly replied.

"I guess your Minmay cooks so well!" Lisa sadly replied.

Silence ensued. Rick was taken aback by Lisa's words. He just remembered what Vanessa said about the Captain being in love with him. He remembers the pictures that she gave him during one time when he just landed after a rough patrol. He remembers how she "kissed" him in Breetai's ship during the mission where they captured the Satellite Factory. He remembers how she sounded like a nagging wife before he left for Operation: Star Saver, how the tone of her voice was like she was about to lose someone beloved. He was so dense to see and realize it all. But now, everything's becoming so clear to him, just like an open book with its contents popping out to reveal the story. And now, Lisa's comment about Minmay reveals that she's jealous of her. And this jealousy confirms it more that she's really in love with him.

Lisa noticed the sudden change in Rick's countenance and she thought it was because she reminded him again of Minmay and that Rick's thought flew again to Minmay. She made a gesture that she was about to call it a night.

"I think I better go Rick! The rain may not stop at all but I gotta go home. I have to report for duty early tomorrow. In fairness, I thank you for this wonderful dinner." Lisa sadly spoke as she stood from the couch, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Rick got to his senses and quickly grabbed her hand. She stopped then turned to him.

"S-Stay! – please… stay with me." Rick said softly, as if pleading.

Rick didn't let go of her hand and gently pulled her back to sit on the couch. She didn't resist.

"_Fool! Leave him now! Can't you see that he's just using you? He's just lonely that's why he wants you to stay. You know that he's in love with Minmay! Why are you pushing your chances?" _Lisa's mind was shouting

"_I can't leave! I love him and I would trade anything just to have even just this moment with him!"_ Her heart argued.

Then Rick pulled her closer to him then he started putting his arms around her so that her back rested on his chest while his arms encircled her, with his hands holding her hands. Rick rested his chin on Lisa's left shoulder, with his right cheek lightly touching Lisa's cheek.

"R-Rick!"

Electricity seemed to overwhelm her whole body as she felt Rick's body so very close to hers. And now, even the touch of his cheek seems to bring her head over heels. She only fantasized about moments like this with Rick but now, there she was, experiencing it first hand. Her mind told her it was wrong for she thought that Rick was Minmay's but her heart has taken control of her, and she slowly gave in.

"I couldn't let you go out in the rain. It would be rude." Rick spoke softly against her ear.

She can't help but feel the rush of blood going to her face as she felt Rick's breath brushing on her ear, on her cheek. She was blushing and her heartbeat was increasing in its pace.

"Look at you! You want to go home but I think you forgot that your uniform is still wet, as well as your shoes. If you wanted to go home dressed in my robe, that would be fine but you going home to your quarters with my bunny slippers? No way!" Rick joked trying to make Lisa feel relax as he felt her tensed.

Lisa let go of an elbow that quickly hit Rick's midsection.

"Ouch! Hey!" Rick reacted as he felt a bit of shortness of breathing.

Both had a small, nervous laugh.

Rick released Lisa from his embrace to her surprise. Then Rick stood in front of her and invited her to stand as well. She stood right in front of him. Again, her face was inches from him. She again could feel his warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes. He held her hands and moved some paces backwards from her so that he could better see Lisa from head to toe.

"Lisa, have someone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Rick asked with gentleness in his voice.

"Rick…"

Lisa opened her eyes.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met! In fact, I believe I knew it all along even during the first time I saw you but I just didn't want to admit it! I didn't know why! Maybe I was too distracted! Or maybe I was afraid to admit that I was attracted to you. " Rick continued.

"Remember when we were orbiting earth and you left SDF-1 to talk to your father?"

Lisa nodded at Rick's question and intently looked into his eyes.

"For each night after that, I wasn't able go to sleep without having to think about your eyes, your lips, your hair, YOU! Each morning I woke up, thoughts of you came flooding my mind. I didn't know what to make of it. I tried rationalizing against it and even tried to avoid accepting that I was slowly but surely falling for you. But lately, I realized that all this time, it was you who made each of my days Lisa. You were also the one to retire it. I have never felt so alive since I can't remember when!" Rick continued with a nervous tone on most of the lines he just let out from his heart.

"Rick, don't do this! You don't have to tell me things just to make me feel okay…" Lisa replied, broken voice as tears wanted to fill her eyes for she thought that Rick was only trying to make her feel good. What she knew was that after that night, he will still be going back to the arms of Minmay.

Rick moved closer to Lisa then gently lifted her chin with his folded index finger.

"I can't stop Lisa. I cannot let this evening pass without telling you what's in my heart!" Rick countered with a gentle whisper while slowly cupping her face with both his hands.

Now, her face was much closer to his. His eyes, more closer to hers, his lips, even more. And she felt so warm with Rick's hands.

"Your eyes Lisa, pierces through me and reveals so many things about me! I'd even like to believe that you know me more than I know myself." Rick gave a sigh.

"But do you know the best thing I've realized just by looking into your eyes"? He asked her.

Lisa didn't reply but her eyes pleaded for an answer.

"I realized that I – I love you! I love you Captain Lisa Hayes!" Rick declared with a soft voice.

"W-What did you say Rick?" Lisa stammered at Rick's declaration.

"All this time Lisa, I've been a fool, not noticing that the love I've been looking for was right in front of me all the time. In times of danger, distress, depression, heartaches, laughter, silence, in everything, you were always there for me but I was too blind to see you!" Rick's voice started to crack as he was also overwhelmed by the emotions he felt.

"What about M-Minmay?" Lisa composed herself still unsure if she was going to believe Rick or not.

Rick's declaration of love for her was her greatest desire but at that moment, she was finding it very hard to believe.

"_He's just playing with your emotions Lisa. Maybe things are not going well between him and Minmay and as usual he's using you to get over it!"_ Her mind argued from within.

Funny, her heart had no reaction to what her mind was telling. She thought there must be more to it, so she waited for Rick's answer.

"I knew you were about to ask that!" Rick took away his hands from Lisa and turned his back from her. Rick moved a few paces towards the window leaving Lisa looking at him from behind. Lisa was alarmed at Rick's sudden reaction.

Rick turn around again to face Lisa, but now they were a few arms length away from each other.

"I know you can still remember what I said about Minmay before I took flight in the last mission!" Rick continued.

"You actually told me that you loved her but you resolved your feelings for her a long time ago!" She replied with a face full of questions and reservations but nevertheless wanting to be freed from all of that.

"Yes, I would admit it's true that I did resolve all my feelings for her and now… I do still love her…" Rick replied.

Lisa felt like her knees were about to give in at Rick's words. She slowly sat down at the couch. She felt her heart shattering to pieces at what he said. She looked down as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

_"What are you doing to me Rick? A moment ago, you said you love me. Now you are also admitting that you love Minmay! _Lisa's heart shouted within.

"Yes Lisa, I still wouldn't lie to you but don't get me wrong. The love I feel for her is nothing similar to what I have for you! I mean, I love Minmay, but only as a friend or even a sister, but it couldn't go beyond that. I'm pretty sure of that. I realized this after I was reunited with her during the last mission." Rick explained.

"But you looked so sweet as you held each other… you certainly looked like…" Lisa replied but had to pause as it pains her to remember how it exactly happened. She was right there firsthand to witness everything.

Rick's words somehow were still unconvincing for Lisa but somehow her heart was still hopeful.

Rick moved back to Lisa and sat beside her. He brought up his right hand and touched Lisa's left cheek with his palm. As he looked at her, her teary eyes seemed to demand concrete answers from so many questions. He continued with what he was saying as he stared caringly into her eyes. As he spoke, she brought up her hand to touch his hand that was touching her cheek.

"All those times, I had dreamt nothing but of finally being reunited with Minmay but when that moment came, it just didn't feel right. I was slowly realizing the fulfilment of my dream right then and there at the palm of my hands but somehow my heart felt empty. What I felt that time was a nostalgic feeling of being reunited with a long lost sister. Funny isn't it? I didn't even have a sister, to start with." Rick laughed softly as he remembered.

"When I placed my arms around Minmay, I felt like I have put it on the wrong woman. It was really a weird mixture of feelings!" Rick smilingly continued.

Lisa just nodded but deep inside she still had reservations.

"So, I tried to sort out my feelings, immediately, that time. It was like there was panic inside me, like a crisis overwhelming me. I guess that's the reason why I got so upset when you suddenly ordered me to run after Khyron." Rick described.

"But then, when I took off, I felt so hurt knowing that I hurt you again with my attitude. I felt like I was losing something. I mean, yes, I said I'd come back for Minmay after the mission but my heart was shouting to me that I must come back for you and not her. It was like my heart suddenly developed a mind of its own, dictating what I should do or feel!" Rick continued and as he spoke, he started tracing every inch of Lisa's face with his index finger, with his eyes following where his finger would go.

"After that mission, Minmay kept on calling every day and every night, and even left so many voice messages on my answering machine. She kept on asking me to see her, maybe to have a dinner or just go out to the park -- I don't know. I just didn't feel up to it. Honestly, if it was two years ago, I would've come to her even in my pyjamas." Rick chuckled for a while then continued tracing Lisa's face.

Actually, Lisa was getting hypnotized by Rick's gaze and Rick's tracing of the features of her face. She loved every moment of it. Had it not been that she was interested in all that Rick was saying, she could've just opted to just concentrate on what he was doing to her.

"Then I thought of you. How'd I wish that it was you calling and leaving messages for me. I tried calling you but I think you were preoccupied by your work – or maybe I just hurt you so much that you avoided me. I was still hurting about what I've done to you and it hurt me more to realize that it seems that it's true – that I've really lost you since you didn't return any of my calls or because you just avoided me."

Rick's index finger stopped on the tip of Lisa's nose, stayed there for a while then withdrew. He rested his back on the couch, tilted his head up and stared on the ceiling. Lisa pulled her legs and snuggled on the couch, moved her body to face Rick, and rested the left side of her head on the back rest of the couch as well while looking at Rick. In that position, she could see the outline of Rick's face, side view.

"Then last night, about two hours before my flight for the patrol, Minmay called again and she sounded so upset. This time I told her that I was going to see her but that I won't take long since I had a patrolling duty. So, I went to see her in her suite in Macross Ritz Plaza." Rick paused and lightly rubbed his eyes as if to try to remember what transpired that night.

"As I entered her room, I noticed that it was dim and all of a sudden she came to me and hugged me tight. She cried and cried. Her scent was different and I noticed that she was drinking. She told me that things were not working out between her and Kyle. She then told me that she misses me so much and that she wanted me to stay. I said I can't and reminded her of what I said earlier that I had flight duties that night." Rick recounted.

"I had to make a good exit so that she won't feel bad when I go and my duty was a good excuse. Good thing she let me go but she also made me promise that I'll come back. So I said yes!"

"I scurried to come back here only to find out that I only have 30 minutes more to go before my patrol. So I prepared my stuffs and when I was ready to go, I gave one last look on Minmay's poster in my room then I took it down. Then I saw my photo album quickly turned it to a particular page – the one that contains your pictures."

Rick smiled then he stood up and took some paces away from Lisa, and stood in the middle of the living room, looking straight at the window right in front of him.

"M-My pictures? Lisa gave Rick a surprised look and couldn't help but blush but he didn't notice it immediately as his back was turned against her.

"Yup, your pictures. I took one and brought it with me in Skull One. I placed it on my console." Rick chuckled as he turned to face Lisa again.

"Huh? Which one?" Lisa gave a shy smile and queried curiously with her eyes rolled towards her left as she avoided Rick's eyes.

"The one with the kitten on your head!" Rick gave a wide contagious smile that also started forming on Lisa's face.

"It was one hell of a night! It took us the whole night to contain the malcontents. I even got some close calls but one sure thing kept me from getting into trouble; one thing that helped me stay alive and focused so that I could go home in one piece. It was you Lisa. I just wanted to stay alive so I could go home, to you. All this time, what guided me out to battle and the beacon that brought me back home was you." Rick let out his heart as he moved back slowly to Lisa.

Lisa felt the sincerity in Rick's words. How she wanted to run to Rick and kiss him right then and there, but she controlled herself as she knew Rick was not yet done. She still wanted to hear more from her man.

"So, when I landed early this morning, all I wanted was to go and see you, to be with you. Well, just like an answered prayer, the chief told me that you wanted to see me as soon as I landed!" Rick smiled as he knelt down before Lisa. He took her hands.

"Your hands - so beautiful, so soft, so warm… I only imagined moments like this…" Rick spoke quietly as he stared on Lisa's hands in his.

"Rick…" Lisa whispered, as if reminding Rick to continue with his recounting of what happened earlier that day.

"Oh yes, this morning – I hate to admit this but, though I really wanted to see you, I had to fulfil a promise. I went back to Minmay's hotel suite." Rick continued with his story.

Rick let go of Lisa's hands and sat on the floor and rested his back against the lower portion of the couch, just right where Lisa was snuggled in.

Lisa became even more curious about Rick's admission. He was quite early when he went to see her this morning. She wondered how Rick could've squeezed enough time to see Minmay first.

"When she opened the door, she gestured for me to be quiet. She told me that Kyle arrived just right after I left and that he was sleeping. I pulled her outside her room and asked her about her and Kyle's situation. Guess what she told me." Rick looked into Lisa's eyes.

"She wants you instead of Kyle?" Lisa gave a hunch.

"You continue to amaze me Captain Hayes!" Rick smiled at her.

"Yes, she told me that she'd rather be with me and she was willing to come home with me that very morning. She even told me that she loves me!" Rick continued.

"But I told her frankly that things are not like before. I told her that all I can give her is my friendship, the love of a brother but nothing more. I didn't know where I got such boldness to say that to her." Rick said in an amazed voice.

"She didn't believe me. She asked me if I was seeing someone else, if there's someone else I'm in love with. I said yes – and that's the reason why I can't go on seeing her like the way it was before."

"As if not satisfied of my answer, she asked me again, 'Who is this woman I'm in love with?' I told her the truth. I told her I'm in love with you, Commander Lisa Hayes! Forgive me but I had to admit it to Minmay first before I declared it to you!" Rick gave Lisa a quick kiss on the forehead.

Lisa's jaw dropped at Rick's story. She didn't imagine that Rick could say that straight to Minmay. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but deep inside her, her heart was leaping, celebrating. Even her mind was already following what her heart dictated. She was finally starting to release her reservations and doubts.

"What did Minmay do?" Lisa asked.

"Well she hugged me tightly and cried. She kept on saying that she was too late. I told her that she was not. I told her that we have to accept the truth that we were not meant for each other. Then she told me to take care of myself as she slowly broke away from me. She held on to my hands and then told me that she wanted to meet you one day – but when she's ready. What a brave girl!" Rick let out a sigh as if sympathizing with Minmay.

"Then I made her promise not to do anything silly or stupid. That was before I told her that I had to go! She said yes with a sad smile but I knew she would keep that promise. She kissed me, on my cheek then we said goodbye."

"During my first steps away from Minmay, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her but at the same time I was getting excited as I made a dash towards here. I felt so free! The rest is history!" Rick concluded.

Lisa put her arms around Rick's neck and pulled him closer her. Their lips touched and the most passionate kiss ensued. The kiss was so full of love, so full of emotions, as if they'd held it for ages and now that they had the chance, they just let it go.

After a few moments, Lisa broke the kiss and Rick was still lost in the overwhelming power of their emotions. Rick opened his eyes and saw Lisa's sparkling green eyes, more shiny because of the joyful tears in her eyes.

"I love you Rick! I always have and I always will!" She declared then started kissing him again.

As they kissed, they found themselves moving to Rick's room where they consummated their love for one another.

As for Lisa, she was not able to report for duty the following morning.

_**For the first time I am looking in your eyes **_

_**For the first time I'm seein' who you are**_

_**I can't believe how much I see **_

_**When you're looking back at me**_

_**Now I understand why love is, love is **_

_**For the first time**_

Lisa was seated on her executive swivel chair and was watching the vastness of space through her wide window, like what she used to do when she was young and she tried counting the stars. She was all alone in her office reminiscing the events of that fateful rainy night when Rick asked her to spend dinner with him. She couldn't help but smile and shed happy tears as she remembered that night. She was brought back to the present when a voice called out to her.

"Admiral? They're here!" A voice called out from the console on her desk.

"Thank you Lieutenant!" She replied.

"ETA would be 15 minutes. Ma'am, I would like to suggest that you better get to the hangar now!" The Lieutenant in the console smiled.

"I couldn't agree more. That will be all!" She closed the communication line.

She stood from her executive chair and tried to fix her uniform. She looked in a mirror in the corner of her office and tried to check if she had some blemish on her face. Then she smiled and started to make her way towards the hangar of the SDF-3.

On the hangar bay, a shuttle was slowly making its way to land. The landing gears were already in position and the retro rockets helped the shuttle make a soft landing.

Lisa stood there, anxiously, a few safe paces facing the shuttle's door. The shuttle stairs automatically spread down then the door opened. Then a figure came out slowly. It was a man dressed in blue admiral suit. As the man came out of the door, all the officers and military personnel assembled in the hangar saluted. After the figure made his way down the stairs and was now on the deck, he returned the gesture and then moved towards Lisa. Then standing straight right in front of her, he saluted and spoke.

"Admiral Richard Hunter, reporting Ma'am! Diplomatic mission to Planetia Colony a success!"

"Very well. It's good to have you back Admiral!" She replied with a salute.

"I missed you so much!" Rick threw all the formalities.

"Me too… terribly!" Lisa said likewise.

Rick reached out to cup her face and gave her a kiss full of love. The officers and other personnel on the deck couldn't help but smile and gave a loud applause.

"Boss, Mir and I would be going ahead. I guess you couldn't wait enough but for us, we could use some privacy!" Said Max jokingly behind Rick his lips were still entangled with Lisa's.

General Max Sterling motioned for the crowd to disperse. Everyone silently complied until the only people left in the deck were the engineering crew, a few security personnel and of course, Rick and Lisa.

Rick broke off from the kiss and tried to catch some breath. The same was with Lisa.

"How's the baby?" Rick held Lisa's 8 month tummy.

"He's fine! You wouldn't believe if but I feel like he's thinking my tummy is an Alpha's cockpit!" Lisa smilingly answered.

"I love you Admiral Elizabeth Hunter… now and forever!"

"I love you Rick… I always have… and I always will!"

The couple walked away from the hangar, like two teenagers not minding what the people around them would say.

_**Such a long time ago**_

_**I have given up on findin' this emotion, ever again**_

_**But you live with me now**_

_**Yes I've found you somehow**_

_**And I've never been so sure!**_

**THE END**


End file.
